Our Lovely Date
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 02 - Setelah dua bulan lamanya menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun pergi berkencan. Tapi, bagaimana jika malam dihari spesial mereka tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi bersama. Apa ini juga bisa disebut kencan? - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 02**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Lovely Date**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : K+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?!". Luhan memasang ekspresi –tak bisa dijelaskan– pada Baekhyun. Lelaki yang mengaku manly itu baru saja mendengar cerita dari sahabat sehati-sejiwa nya ini, bagaimana dia bisa berpacaran dengan _sunbae_ nya yang paling tampan disekolah mereka. Mulai dari cara _sunbae_ nya, Park Chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun, yang hanya mengangguk pelan dengan pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat. Lalu mereka menjalani hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Seperti, pulang bersama, makan siang bersama, atau bermesraan sebelum kelas dimulai. Namun, mereka belum pernah pergi kencan sekalipun setelah dua bulan menjalin hubungan. Tentu saja, Luhan terkejut mendengarnya. Dia dan Sehun saja bahkan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka berkencan dalam waktu satu bulan.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, _hyung_ ". Baekhyun mencoba bersikap tenang didepan _hyung_ nya ini. Padahal dia juga ingin pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak mungkin dia yang mengajak duluan, kan? Jadi, Baekhyun hanya berpikir positif saja, mungkin Chanyeol sedang sibuk. "Tapi, Baek. Besok hubungan kalian akan genap dua kalian kencan saja belum pernah". Baekhyun hanya mengerjap polos sedangkan Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi, hyu-" Luhan memotong perkataannya.

"Dengar, Baek. Bagaimana jika ternyata Chanyeol itu berselingkuh. Kau tidak mau, kan?". Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan memerhatikan Luhan dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Atau bahkan, dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Bagaimana?". Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Tentu saja tidak! Chanyeoliee bilang dia akan selalu mencintai Baekki, kok". "Bisa saja dia be-" Kali ini Baekhyun yang memotongnya.

"Chanyeoliee tidak mungkin berbohong!". Baekhyun bersikeras membela Chanyeol dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng imut, membuat Luhan pada akhirnya menyerah.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau sangat mencintainya, ya?". Luhan menatap lurus mata Baekhyun didepannya. "Aku sangat – sangat mencintainya!". Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Baekhyun ini terlalu polos, Luhan khawatir jika Chanyeol akan menyakitinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalian saling sangat mencintai, kan?". Baekhyun mengangguk antusias menanggapinya. "Terima kasih sudah mengerti, _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu". Baekhyun memeluk Luhan, kemudian Luhan balas memeluknya. "Aku juga menyayangimu".

 **.**

 **.**

 _By The Way_ , mereka saat ini berada di rumah Baekhyun, Luhan berniat menginap satu malam. Awalnya Luhan dengan semangatnya bercerita pada Baekhyun mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun, bahwa hubungan mereka semakin mesra dan harmonis. Lalu setelahnya, Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya terjadi lah, peristiwa mengharukan antara dua sejoli itu.

Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama dikamar Baekhyun. Berhubung orang tua Baekhyun pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan, Luhan dan Baekhyun bebas malam ini, menghabiskan camilan didalam kulkas, dan bungkusannya berserakkan dimana – mana, sudah seperti ada badai di rumah Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baek?"

"Yah?"

"Tapi, besok. Kau harus bertanya pada Chanyeol soal masalah kalian ini"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Masalah apa?"

"Masalah kencan kalian, Baek"

Baekhyun terkejut. "K- kenapa harus aku yang bertanya pada Chanyeol?". Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertanya pada Chanyeol. Bahkan setelah saat jam dua belas malam nanti hubungannya genap dua bulan, dia masih gugup jika berada didekat Chanyeol. Apalagi dia harus mengatakan pada Chanyeol mengenai masalah ini? Oh, tidak – tidak. Baekhyun jamin dia akan membeku jika harus mengataknnya didepan Chanyeol. Bahkan hanya untuk membuka bibirnya.

"Ya, harus kau. Baekhyun, kau itu kan kekasihnya. Masa aku?"

"T- tapi, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya". Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan _puppy eyes-_ nya, agar dia mau merubah pikirannya.

Tapi, sepertinya. Luhan tidak mau kalah untuk yang satu ini. "Tidak. Kau harus bisa melakukannya. Besok". Luhan mengatakan dengan serius kali ini, Baekhyun tahu itu. Dia akhirnya mengalah.

Baekhyun menelah ludahnya gugup. "Baiklah, a- aku akan mencobanya". Jadi, semoga saja dia bisa mengatakannya pada Chanyeol besok.

"Bagus! Itu baru _dongsaeng_ -ku". Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun sembari tersenyum bangga, sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Besok, dimana Luhan menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan semua yang menjadi bebannya akhir – akhir ini. Tepatnya dihari minggu, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol genap berumur dua bulan. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol disekolah besok.

Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya, perkataan Luhan, perintah Luhan yang disampaikan padanya, dan tentu saja, Chanyeol. Dia berpikir, bagaimana jika perkataan Luhan itu benar, Chanyeol selingkuh darinya, atau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Baekhyun terlalu takut jika semua itu benar terjadi. Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan tidak mau kehilangan pria itu.

Bagaimana jika ternyata Chanyeol tidak suka berkencan dengannya, sehingga mereka tidak pernah pergi berkencan sekalipun. Mereka sering, bahkan setiap harinya saat pulang sekolah, mereka akan selalu pulang bersama. Tak jarang juga, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mampir ke toko Es krim langganan mereka. Baekhyun menganggap jika mereka pergi bersama membeli Es krim setelah pulang sekolah, adalah sebagai kencan. Tapi Luhan mengatakan jika hanya membeli Es krim , itu bukan kencan. Berbeda dengan yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun.

Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Jadi, apa alasan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajaknya berkencan. Selama ini, Baekhyun tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan tentang ini, karena bisa selalu bersama Chanyeol baginya sudah lebih dari cukup. Chanyeol segalanya. Jadi, tidak berkencan, tidak masalah, kan? Dia hanya perlu Chanyeol.

Apa jawaban Chanyeol jika dia berhasil bertanya padanya mengenai hal ini. Apa yang akan Baekhyun dengar darinya? Apa itu baik, atau bahkan buruk. Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk sekedar memikirkannya. Ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Mungkin, tidak usah bertanya akan lebih baik.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Ayolah, Baekki. Lupakanlah Chanyeol sebentar saja..."

Kemudian dia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa cepat pergi tidur. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sehingga matahari kembali muncul di permukaan pagi ini. Jelas terlihat dua orang laki – laki masih tertidur pulas diranjang mereka. Tak lama kemudian sinar matahari berhasil mengusik lelaki yang lebih tua diantara mereka.

"Bangun, Byun Baek pemalas." Luhan membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Namun, memang dasarnya dia susah untuk dibangunkan, jadi Luhan perlu sedikit bekerja lebih keras. Biasanya Baekhyun akan langsung bangun jika Luhan –yang sering menginap– membangunkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol datang berkunjung, yang tentu saja dia berbohong. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun dengan cepat membenahkan diri. Namun setelahnya berakhir dengan dia yang mendiamkan Luhan, dan Luhan balik mendiamkannya. Karena menurut Luhan, Baekhyun akan kembali seperti semula dengan sendirinya. Biarkan saja, _toh_ itu juga karena salahnya yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Tapi kali ini, entah Baekhyun kesambet atau apalah. Dia tumben sekali bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan tidak perlu membangunkannya dengan segala upaya yang hampir semuanya gagal. Luhan yang takjub melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk diatas ranjang, menatapnya tidak percaya. Baiklah- itu sedikit berlebihan, Lu.

Luhan memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun. "Baek, kau baik – baik saja? Kau sedikit aneh pagi ini". Luhan melihat Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, bahwa dia heran dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Ada apa denganku? Aku baik – baik saja"

"Kali ini kau mudah dibangunkan, Byun". Baekhyun mengerjap, polos.

Hening.

"Aisshh! Sudahlah lupakan saja! Aku mau membuat sarapan saja". Sepertinya jiwa Baekhyun belum dengan sempurna terkumpul pada raga- _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuat sarapan untuk mereka jika dia sedang menginap disini. Luhan sangat sering menginap, karena orang tua Baekhyun sangatlah sibuk pada pekerjaan masing – masing. Mereka ingin bekerja dengan profesional, tidak tanggung untuk meninggalkan anaknya yang manis, Baekhyun dirumah yang cukup besar ini sendirian ke luar kota bahkan luar negeri.

Sebagai sahabat dan _hyung_ yang baik dan manis, Luhan dengan senang hati dipercaya oleh Mr. Byun untuk menjaga dan merawat buah hati satu – satunya keluarga Byun itu. berhari – hari, berminggu – minggu, bahkan mungkin bisa sampai berbulan – bulan. Luhan tidak masalah dengan itu semua, karena dia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai _dongsaeng_ nya. Lagipula dia bukan pelajar sekolah elit yang mempunyai kesibukan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman – teman gaulnya, dia tidak sepopuler itu. Luhan punya banyak teman, hampir semua orang mengenalnya, karena dia selalu aktif dalam kegiatan – kegiatan yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Tak salah juga karena Luhan adalah murid yang dipandang baik dan pintar oleh guru – gurunya.

Oke, cukup perkenalannya.

Dia memasak _Omelette_ \- ala Luhan untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Dia memasak dua porsi untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Jangan tanya mengapa dia bisa memasak. Teknik memasaknya tidak mahir, tapi setidaknya dia tidak meracuni Baekhyun dengan masakannya. Sejak dia berpacaran dengan Sehun, dia sering belajar memasak dengan ibunya dirumah. Awalnya memang terlihat buruk, tapi dia selalu bersungguh – sungguh hingga dia bisa menghasilkan makanan yang dibilang cukup lezat.

Setelah meletakkan dua piring berisi _Omelette_ diatas meja makan, Luhan lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditempatnya, dan memakan makanannya. Tapi disaat suapannya yang ke- tiga, gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja. Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian layak baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin dia sudah mandi. Namun, bukannya terlihat segar, Baekhyun justru terlihat suram. Wajahnya lesu dan terdapat jelas kantung mata dikedua matanya. Luhan yang melihatnya tentu saja merasa heran sekaligus khawatir. Luhan memilih melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun yang sudah mengetahui sepiring Omelette yang disediakan untuknya, duduk ditempatnya dengan malas dan mulai memakannya. Jika biasanya Baekhyun akan heboh melihat hyung nya memasak, sekarang menjadi pendiam. Bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Luhan.

Luhan semakin heran saat Baekhyun tak kunjung menyentuh makanannya, dia hanya menatap dengan malas apa yang disajikan didepannya saat ini. Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah selesai makan, pergi menuju dapur tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap malas pada makanannya. Dia juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya pagi ini, mungkin benar apa yang Luhan katakan tadi, pagi ini dia sedikit- aneh?. Entahlah, dia seperti tidak berselera makan. Bahkan untuk sekedar membuka bibir saja rasanya malas sekali.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang galau saat ini, sejak Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya Chanyeol belum menghubunginya. Padahal, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah absen untuk menghubungi Baekhyun saat lelaki jangkung itu bangun. Setahunya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bangun siang. Dihari libur sekalipun. Jadi, mengapa sudah sesiang ini Chanyeol belum juga kunjung menghubunginya, atau mungkin mengirim pesan jika memang dirinya sedang sibuk.

Baekhyun benar – benar merindukan kekasihnya, sangat. Padahal, hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka tepat yang ke dua bulan. Tak terasa sudah dua bulan yang lalu saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa Chanyeol melupakannya? Hari spesial mereka? Apa dia juga melupakan Baekhyun? Oh tidak.

"Chanyeol... kau kemana, sih?". Baekhyun bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melupakannya, dia yakin. Setidaknya, itu yang Baekhyun pikir sekarang. Berpikir positif akan lebih baik.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baek?". Luhan yang baru saja dari dapur, melihat Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, menghampiri _dongsaeng_ nya. Luhan sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini jika memang masalahnya tidak rumit. Apalagi, sampai tidak berselera makan atau menjadi pendiam begini. Benar – benar bukan seperti Baekhyun yang Luhan kenal.

"Aku baik – baik saja". Luhan tahu Baekhyun tidak baik – baik saja, tentu saja dia berbohong. Ayolah, setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, apa dia masih bisa dibilang baik – baik saja?

"Kau berbohong, kau tahu itu". Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum didepannya. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia semakin menyedihkan.

"Aku-"

"Kita lupakan Chanyeol sejenak, oke? Kita lanjut menonton film saja sekarang". Luhan mengajak Baekhyun ke kamar bersama, untuk menonton film seperti yang dia katakan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memilih menuruti _hyung_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hampir seharian menonton film bersama Luhan, Baekhyun merasa lebih baik sekarang. Dia bisa melupakan sedikit bebannya. Menonton film romansa, humor, drama, dan masih banyak lagi. Tertawa bersama bahkan sampai menangis karna film yang mereka tonton. _Ck..ck..ck.._ bahkan mereka sampai lupa waktu. Saat ini sudah senja, matahari hampir menghilang dari bumi yang nanti akan digantikan oleh bulan.

' _Teng-Tong'_

Suara bel rumah menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang asik berbincang. Luhan yang mendengar, bangkit dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan kembali menonton film. Tapi tak lama, dia melihat Luhan kembali dan terlihat terburu – buru masuk kekamarnya dan membuka lemari pakaian, lalu mengacak – ngacak isi didalamnya. Alis Baekhyun bertautan melihatnya. "Kau kenapa, _hyung_?"

Luhan melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang". Tautan alis Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Uh? Pergi dengan siapa?". Baekhyun mengabaikan film nya dan menatap Luhan, dia terlihat ingin tahu dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan sekarang.

"Dengan Sehun, tentu saja". Luhan terlihat manis, dengan terbalut kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans yang dipakainya. Lalu dia terlihat sibuk menata rambutnya sekarang.

"Kalian akan pergi kencan? Lalu aku bagaimana?". Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Luhan yang berada didepan cermin, dan membantu merapihkan penampilannya.

"Maaf Baek. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya". Setelahnya dia mengambil parfum favoritnya dan menyemprotkannya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Sehun sudah disini?"

"Ya. Jadi, aku harus pergi". Luhan berjalan keluar kamar dengan Baekhyun berada dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun duduk di ruang tamu dengan tenang menunggu Luhan. Setelah Luhan keluar, Sehun menghampirinya. Lalu Luhan menyambutnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Sehun dan Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan Luhan, dan _bla bla bla_.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sudah, sudah cukup bermesraan didepanku! Lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang!". Pasangan HunHan hanya memperlihatkan senyuman bodoh mereka, kemudian berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku sendiri sekarang". Setelah Luhan pergi berkencan dengan Sehun, dia hanya duduk bersandar pada sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan melamun. Dia kembali memikirkan Chanyeol kalau begini, tidak ada yang dia bisa lakukan. Wajar jika dia merindukan Chanyeol, kekasihnya belum juga menelponnya sejak pagi tadi. Ini bahkan sudah malam, apa Chanyeol sesibuk itu, sampai tidak bisa memberikannya kabar?.

"Lebih baik aku beristirahat sa..."

Tunggu- dia teringat akan sesuatu.

 _ **Perkataan Luhan.**_

Padanya, kemarin.

Jika-

' _ **Kau harus bertanya pada Chanyeol soal masalah kalian ini'**_

Baekhyun sedikit ragu, tapi...

"Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat". Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Kemudian dia membuka _contact_ yang tertulis sebagai **'Chanyeol'** disana, dan menelponnya.

Baekhyun merasa gugup, disaat telponnya berhasil tersambung dengan Chanyeol.

"Y- yoboseo? C- chanyeol?" Bodoh. Ada apa dengan kalimatnya? Duh, bicaralah dengan benar kali ini saja.

" _Hai, Baek. Ada apa?"_

"A- apa kau sibuk?"

" _Sebenarnya, tidak"_

"Kau melupakanku?" Baekhyun semakin gugup disini.

" _Uh? Tentu saja tidak, Baekki~"_ Chanyeol terdengar tenang saja disana.

"..."

" _Ada apa, Baek?"_

"Tidak ada. A- aku hanya merindukanmu, itu saja"

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh. _"Benarkah? Woaah... aku juga merindukanmu. Apa mungkin ini adalah takdir, Baek?"_. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Umm... mungkin?"

" _Tentu saja. kau adalah takdirku, Byun Baek- Ah ani, Park Baekhyun. Itu terdengar lebih baik, bukan?"_. Percaya atau tidak, wajah Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi rona kemerahan sampai ketelinganya.

Baekhyun harus mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang. "K- kau berada dimana, Chanyeol?"

" _Ah, aku?"_

"Ya. Terdengar berisik sekali dari sini"

" _Aku berada didepan rumahmu sekarang"_ Firasat Baekhyun jadi tidak enak.

"R- rumahku? Kau pasti bercanda, Yeoliee"

" _Tidak. Mau aku buktikan, manis?"_ Benar, kan?

Hening sejenak.

' _Teng-Tong'_

Kemudian suara bel rumahnya terdengar. Cukup membuktikan jika benar ada seseorang yang datang kerumahnya.

" _Aku benar – benar disini. Jadi, cepat buka pintunya"_ Baekhyun kembali gugup mendengarnya.

"A- apa itu benar kau?"

" _Tentu saja, Baekki. Ayolah, aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi"_

"B- baiklah, aku kesana sekarang"

" _Ya, cepatlah"_ Lalu setelahnya sambungan telpon mereka terputus.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Apa benar itu Chanyeol?- pertanyaan itu selalu ada dibenaknya saat ini. Apa itu Luhan?- Tidak, tidak, Luhan tidak mungkin pulang secepat itu jika sedang berkencan dengan Sehun. Apa mungkin orangtuanya?- Ah, itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi.

Meski Baekhyun masih sedikit ragu, dia tetap berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya. Sesaat matanya yang sipit itu membulat ketika melihat lelaki jangkung yang berdiri membelakanginya menoleh ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya. **Astaga, apa dia sungguh Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak percaya.**

"C- chan...-

" _Hai, Baek~"_

...- yeol" **Baiklah, dia percaya sekarang.**

Baekhyun masih setengah terkejut ditempatnya saat Chanyeol memeluknya secara tiba – tiba. "Uh- Hai, Yeoliee~".

Chanyeol memberi jarak di antara tubuhnya dan Baekhyun, dan beralih menatapnya. "Apa kau merindukanku seharian ini?". Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya dan mengangguk imut. "Tentu saja aku rindu padamu~".

Chanyeol gemas sendiri melihat Baekhyun bertingkah begitu. "Benarkah?".

Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak. Tapi, aku sangat – sangat merindukanmu".

" _But, I miss you more, baby~_ " Wajah Baekhyun sedikit dihiasi rona merah, sepertinya.

" _I miss you a lot._ _ **Chu~**_ " Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencuri ciuman telak dibibir manis Baekhyun. Oh, tidak sedikit lagi sekarang. Tapi wajahnya benar – benar sudah memerah sampai daun telinganya.

Baekhyun mematung seketika dengan wajah super merona- nya, sementara Chanyeol terkekeh dihadapannya. "J- jadi, kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Tanyanya gugup.

Chanyeol menghentikkan tawanya. "Aku? Di rumah saja".

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Dirumah? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara. "Maaf..."

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga"

"Aishh! Kau menyebalkan, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihatnya. "Ya, ya aku memang menyebalkan..." Baekhyun cemberut. "...Menyebalkan karenamu, haha" Baekhyun makin cemberut. "Tidak lucu, tahu!".

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan tangannya terus menerus melihat kekasihnya itu menertawakan Baekhyun karena behasil menggodanya. "Ishh. Cukup, Baek" Baekhyun memukul nya sekali lagi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sebenarnya..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku datang,ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama" Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap polos.

 _Satu kali._

 _Dua kali._

 _Tiga kali._

"A- apa?"

"Pergi bersama. Hanya aku dan kamu~" Sahut Chanyeol.

"P- pergi? Denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, bersiap _**princess**_?" Baekhyun hanya diam.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, seperti yang dia duga, baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol langsung saja menggendong Baekhyun ala _**Bridal Style**_.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut. Dia baru saja ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai masalah yang terus mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya akhir – akhir ini. Tapi, Chanyeol sudah memberikannya sekarang. Dia dan Chanyeol akan pergi bersama hari ini. Apa ini adalah kencan?

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Turunkan aku!" Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa diam, dia terus saja bergerak – gerak dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Kau bisa terjatuh" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun -yang akhirnya diam- kedalam kamarnya. Mau berbuat mesum? Tidak – tidak. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya, bukan berbuat aneh – aneh. Chanyeol tadi juga sudah bilang, kan? Dia ingin mengajak kekasihnya yang manis ini untuk pergi bersama. _Kkkk..._

Setelah sudah sampai dikamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya, Chanyeol menurunkan kekasihnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya. Tapi, Baekhyun _malah_ menatap Chanyeol tajam. Lelaki yang ditatap begitu _pun_ mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang sedang menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya -menatap Baekhyun- . "Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol? Ayo keluar dari kamarku"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mungkin sedikit menggoda kekasihnya akan menyenangkan. "Aku sedang... menatapmu?" Chanyeol belum bergeming dari posisinya.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian jelas terpatri dibibir Chanyeol saat dia bangkit dari tempatnya, dan semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Mau apa kau?! Keluar sana!" Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengusir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikkan aksinya. "Aishh, baiklah. Aku keluar sekarang". Baekhyun tersenyum bangga setelah berhasil menghentikan Chanyeol. Tapi setelahnya dia mengernyit melihat Chanyeol berbalik lagi kearahnya. "Ada apa lagi?" Ucapnya kesal.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Ada yang tertinggal, Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus makin sebal karenanya. "Yasudah ce-"

 _ **Chu~**_

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu merona begitu. Aku tunggu ya~" Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya.

"Chanyeol! Cepat keluar sana!" Kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyuman kemenangan dibibirnya.

Dia menghela nafas lega setelah akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sementara kedua tangannya memegang wajahnya yang sudah merona akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Apa kali ini adalah kencan sungguhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk di sofa rumah Baekhyun, untuk menunggunya berganti pakaian. Dia kembali tersenyum mengingat tingkah kekasihnya. Wajahnya cepat merona hebat hanya karena dia menciumnya. Senyuman indahnya yang selalu Chanyeol kagumi, membuatnya rindu bahkan untuk sehari saja tidak bertemu. Bibir tipisnya yang manis selalu membuat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya setiap saat, membuatnya kecanduan. Entahlah, Chanyeol belum jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tapi, semua yang dirasakannya bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol rasa dia tahu arti cinta sekarang. Seperti dirinya yang selalu memikirkan Baekhyun, mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, atau selalu ingin bersama Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia merasa jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal saat melihat senyuman kekasihnya itu, atau bagaimana dia merasa darahnya berdesir cepat saat mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibirnya. Hanya Baekhyun. Hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Chanyeol begini.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tepat dua bulan hari ini. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa sangat terpesona dengan Baekhyun. Yang dia tahu Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang polos dan selalu ceria dengan teman – temannya. Tapi, lama – kelamaan seakan takdir menuntunnya untuk terus bersama Baekhyun. Disaat pertemuan pertama, kedua, ketiga dan berlanjut pada pertemuan – pertemuan berikutnya. Tanpa sadar setelah hampir satu minggu dia mengenal Baekhyun, dia menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol juga merasa bahwa masih terlalu cepat untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih resminya, tapi dia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan pujaan hatinya. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun diambil oleh orang lain. Diambil darinya.

Jadi, tepat dihari itu juga, dua bulan yang lalu. Dia meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun menerimanya meski dia sedikit ragu pada awalnya. Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengatakan 'iya', Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Entah dia beruntung atau mungkin memang mereka jodoh, Chanyeol semakin merasa senang karena Baekhyun bilang jika dia juga menyukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali". Tapi setelahnya Chanyeol lalu berbalik menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun ketika mendengar bunyi pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok mungil mengenakan _t- shirt_ putih polos dengan dipadukan _cardigan_ berwarna abu – abu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang salah tingkah berjalan kearahnya, ditambah _cardigan_ abu – abu itu adalah pemberiannya untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-21 kemarin. Jujur, kenapa Baekhyun terlihat berkali – kali lipat lebih manis, saat ini?

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Sudah siap?"

Baekhyun menyambut tangan Chanyeol, hingga kini tangan mereka terpaut satu sama lain. "Kita mau kemana, Yeol?"

Mereka berjalan keluar rumah bersama – sama, dengan masih bergandengan. Chanyeol membuka-kan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya dia masuk kedalam mobil melalui pintu sebelahnya. "Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika _Lotte Park_? Aku ingin kesana, Yeol~" Sahutnya antusias.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. " _Lotte Park_? Tidak masalah". Percuma menolak, menurut Chanyeol. Baekhyun pada akhirnya akan merajuk pada Chanyeol untuk tetap pergi ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Padahal, Chanyeol membayangkan akan pergi ke rempat yang romantis bersama kekasihnya kali ini. Tapi, yasudahlah. Apa boleh buat.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. " _Yay!_ Chanyeol, kau memang yang terbaik!". Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapinya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol melajukan mobil silver- nya menuju tempat yang Baekhyun inginkan. _Lotte Park_ tidak begitu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit untuk sampai kesana. Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol dan bercanda bersama, sesekali wajah Baekhyun merona karena Chanyeol yang berhasil menggodanya, lalu Chanyeol akan tertawa karena melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Mata lelaki yang lebih mungil berbinar melihat pandangan didepannya. "Woaah~ aku tidak percaya, aku disini sekarang"

Lelaki yang tinggi tersenyum menatap lelaki mungil disebelahnya. "Sekarang kau disini. Bersamaku"

Baekhyun -lelaki mungil- mengangguk imut. "Tentu saja, kita berdua!" kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah mengantri untuk membeli tiket dan Chanyeol sedikit mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, mereka berhasil memasuki _Lotte Park_ itu. Berhubung hari ini adalah _Weekend_ , tidak heran jika tempat ini dipadati oleh banyak orang. Mulai anak – anak, remaja, hingga dewasa _pun_ ada disini. Bahkan juga banyak terlihat beberapa pasangan pergi ketempat ini untuk menghabiskan waktu di hari libur mereka bersama pasangan masing – masing.

"Lihat, disana ada HairBands! Ayo kesana" Baekhyun menarik paksa Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menurut saja, pasrah.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol pada penjual aksesoris – aksesoris disana yang terletak dipojok setelah pintu masuk. "Ini lucu sekali". Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, melihat Baekhyun memilihkannya berbagai HairBands. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak menyukai barang – barang seperti ini, dia merasa tidak nyaman saja memakainya. Tapi, jika itu Baekhyun yang meminta. Dia akan usahakan.

"Aku ambil yang 'Wolf' saja" Chanyeol mengambil salah satu HairBands dari tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali melihat – lihat HairBands untuknya.

Baekhyun mengenakan salah satu HairBands pilihannya dikepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Yeol?". Chanyeol tertegun. Astaga, dia imut sekali. Baekhyun mengenakan HairBand 'Kucing' dikepalanya, HairBands itu berwarna putih dan krem dibagian dalam telinganya. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan!

Baekhyun mengerjap polos. "Ambil yang ini saja". Chanyeol segera membayar dua HairBand pilihannya dan pergi dari sana.

Dengan masih mengenakan HairBands mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki wahana yang mereka inginkan. Meski lebih tepatnya- yang Baekhyun inginkan. Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia bersama. Selalu bergandengan tangan kemana – mana, tertawa bersama, tak jarang juga melakukan hal romantis seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri menaikki wahana lagi, karena hari sudah malam sekarang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada disebuah restoran kecil untuk makan malam. Karena Baekhyun akan mulai _bete_ saat kelaparan, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk makan malam saja lebih dulu. Lagipula dia juga sudah merasa lapar. Saat ini menunjukkan jam 'delapan malam' dijam bermerek milik Chanyeol yang sering dia gunakan belakangan ini.

"Lelah sekali..." Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya setelah dia selesai menggunakannya. Seakan kerongkongan nya kembali terasa haus, dia mengambil _ice tea_ yang telah tersedia didepannya dan langsung menegaknya hingga habis.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pelan – pelan, Baek". Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ada noda makanan yang masih menempel pada sekitar mulutnya. "Berapa umurmu?". Baekhyun yang masih asik meminum _ice tea- nya_ , terhenti. "18 tahun?"

Chanyeol membersihkan noda tersebut pada bibir Baekhyun. "Benarkah? Tapi tingkahmu seperti anak kecil saja". Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau begitu"

"Tidak. Aku tidak begitu, _kok_ " Dia tidak mau mengalah. Meski, kenyataannya kau memang begitu, Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya selalu Chanyeol yang akan mengalah. Daripada nanti Baekhyun ngambek, padanya?. "Baiklah... kau bertingkah baik". Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Begitu dong!" Ucapnya dengan menunjukkan jari jempol nya pada Chanyeol.

Setelah membayar _bill_ pada petugas kasir restoran, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar. Chanyeol pergi ke kamar kecil untuk urusan pribadinya sementara Baekhyun menunggu didepan Resto sebentar untuk menyejukkan diri dengan udara malam kota Seoul.

Mereka sekedar mengobrol setelah Chanyeol kembali.

"Umm, Baek?"

"Yah?"

"Kau sangat lelah, ya?"

"Tidak juga"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu"

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya. Tapi kau harus menutup matamu"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena ini rahasia, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Uh... Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu dengan ini" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam miliknya pada Baekhyun sebagai alat untuk menutup matanya.

"Harus, yah?"

Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun, hingga kini dia berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol. "Tentu saja". Kemudian dia memasangkan sapu tangannya dikepala kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya keudara, mencari pegangan. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dengan tulus. "Aku akan menuntunmu"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai memasangkan sapu tangannya dengan sempurna pada kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke tempat tujuannya. Seperti yang Baekhyun katakan, dia tidak dapat melihat apapun, semuanya gelap gulita. Jadi dia tidak mau berjalan, jika saja Chanyeol tidak membantunya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Dia gugup. Dari jauh – jauh hari sebelumnya, dia sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya hari ini. Chanyeol meminta bantuan Jongin, sepupunya untuk mempersiapkan seluruh yang ia perlukan. Jongin sempat menolak, tapi dengan sedikit rayuannya, dia luluh juga pada akhirnya.

Sebenarnya ini tidak sulit. Ini hanya kejutan simple darinya untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke dua bulan. Tapi, Chanyeol ragu. Meski Jongin dan Kyungsoo -kekasih Jongin- bilang, jika semuanya sudah beres dan sempurna. Tapi, sekali lagi. Dia ragu, apakah Baekhyun akan menyukainya atau tidak.

Semoga saja, Jongin dapat mengurus semuanya dengan baik. Sebelumnya dia ingin mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke tempat yang sudah ia persiapkan. Tapi kalian tahu, Baekhyun ingin pergi ke _Lotte Park_. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena itu, dia sudah memberi tahu Jongin jika mereka harus merubah lokasinya, hingga Jongin menggertaknya dengan bilang jika dia bertingkah seenaknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas saat itu, dia tahu ini salahnya. Tapi, Jongin tetap mau membantu sebagai sahabat yang baik.

 _ **When Chanyeol In Toilet**_

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _To : Jongin_

 _Subject : Urgent_

' _Jongin, rubah lokasinya. Aku berada di Lotte Park saat ini'_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin membalas._

 _From : Jongin_

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Subject : Urgent_

' _Apa – apaan kau, Park! Aku sudah hampir beres disini, jika kau ingin tahu'_

 _ **Chanyeol memutar matanya, jengah.**_

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _To : Jongin_

 _Subject : Urgent_

' _Sopanlah sedikit pada hyung- mu. Cepat urus semuanya'_

 _From : Jongin_

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Subject : Urgent_

' _Karena aku 'dongsaeng' yang baik. Serahkan saja padaku, aku akan urus semuanya'_

 _ **Chanyeol mendesah lega membacanya.**_

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _To : Jongin_

 _Subject : Urgent_

' _Aku percaya padamu'_

 _Setelah itu Jongin memberikan arahan padanya mengenai tempat yang akan dipersiapkan, bahwa semuanya bisa diatur olehnya, dan akan segera beres._

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum. "Semoga Baekhyun menyukainya"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Dia membawa Baekhyun dengan mata tertutupnya ke tempat yang sudah Jongin persiapkan. Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, mereka berhasil sampai pada tujuannya. Meski, ada beberapa hambatan karena Baekhyun sedikit mengalami kesulitan dengan arah berjalannya.

Baekhyun sendiri, hanya menurut pada Chanyeol yang menuntunnya dibelakang- tentu saja sambil memegang pundaknya, karena sesekali Baekhyun salah pada langkahnya. Baekhyun sejujurnya sangat gugup, apa yang ingin Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya. Apa sesuatu itu.

Setelah Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya, dan otomatis Baekhyun yang ada didepannya juga berhenti. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai, membuat Baekhyun semakin resah. Mata Baekhyun masih tertutup sapu tangan Chanyeol, dia dapat merasakan hangat telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Itu sedikit membantu membuatnya lebih tenang.

Chanyeol memegang ikatan sapu tangannya dibelakang kepala Baekhyun- bersiap membukanya. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, ya"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, gugup. "One" Baekhyun memulainya.

"Two" Kemudian Chanyeol.

"Bersama...

...Three" Ucap mereka bersama.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepas ikatannya, bersamaan dengan lampu – lampu berwarna 'gold' yang membentuk sebuah huruf abjad teratur menjadi sebuah kalimat cinta. Kalimat cinta itu terlihat bersinar ditengah gelapnya malam dan tambahan sinar bulan yang indah seakan menambah kesan romantis pada sepasang kekasih ini. Dan dihiasi inisial C & B dibagian pinggirnya, membuktikkan jika mereka akan selalu bersama, dan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Mereka saling memperlihatkan senyuman tulus mereka ketika menatap lampu – lampu berbentuk kalimat bertuliskan _**'Happy Anniversary'**_ dan _**'I Love You'**_ yang terletak berdampingan itu.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia ingin menangis sekarang, menangis kebahagiaan. "I- ini terlalu indah, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata nya yang sudah berurai air mata.

Chanyeol mengahapus air mata diwajah Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis" Dia tersenyum.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih" Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun dengan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah di genggamannya. "Kau... menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, Chanyeol" Lalu dia memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pelukannya. "I Really Love You, Byun Baekhyun"

"I know. I Really Love You Too, Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"I Love You More, Baekki~"

Mereka terdiam sebentar, saling terpesona dengan tatapan masing – masing.

"Okay. You know, what?"

"Know what?"

"This is my best day ever"

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course. This is Our Lovely Date"

"Yeah, Our First Date, huh?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Entah siapa yang memulai mempertipis jarak diantara mereka, hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja. Bahkan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol diwajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka terpaut menjadi satu. Tanda bahwa mereka benar – benar saling mencintai. Ciuman manis dan tulus, itu yang mereka rasakan. Hanya dengan rasa cinta, tanpa ada nafsu sedikit _pun_.

Baekhyun memutuskan pagutan mereka lebih dulu, dan beralih menatap laki – laki didepannya. "Luhan hyung sering bercerita padaku, jika dia sering sekali berciuman dengan Sehun, bahkan dia sampai menghitungnya. Bodoh, ya?" Baekhyun tertawa canggung setelahnya.

"Lalu, kau berniat menghitung juga, begitu?"

"T- tidak, _kok_ "

"Benarkah? Kalau menurutku, tidak akan terhitung _lho_ "

"A- apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. "Kau mau aku cium lagi, Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan wajah meronanya. "T- tidaaaaaaaakkkkk"

 **.**

 **.**

Kencan pertama, mungkin akan berlanjut pada kencan – kencan berikutnya. Yang lebih istimewa tentu saja. Biarkan lah mereka bersenang – senang saat ini.

" _ **Of Course. This is Our Lovely Date"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
